United States of America
The United States of America, also referred to as America '''or the '''United States, is a country that is the setting of the game Homefront. Overview ''Homefront'' Storyline In 2012, Kim Jong-il passed away, after which he was succeeded by his son, Kim Jong-un, who successfully unified North and South Korea to become the Greater Korean Republic under North Korea's rule. In 2017, with the current recession worsening, the United States was forced to withdraw all their troops from Asia and other overseas countries. As a result, Kim Jong-un and the Greater Korean Republic saw this as an opportunity to expand their territories. After annexing Japan in the interests of protecting Korean citizens from racial persecution, nearly all of Eastern Asia eventually joined the Greater Korean Republic, either voluntarily, or under threat of annihilation. With the United States suffering from the "Knoxville Cough" pandemic, Canada and Mexico closed their borders to American immigrants, as the Korean People's Army reached 25 million total personnel. By 2025, America's currency was so devastated by economic issues that the country's military and economy might have collapsed. What was once the most powerful nation on Earth, was no more than a corrupted, vulnerable United States. As a result, on January 16th, 2025, the U.S. was then hit by an EMP strike through the Greater Korean Republic's newly-launched communication satellite. Now, hopelessly abandoned by her allies, America has been forced to surrender; the western United States was invaded and annexed by the Greater Korean Republic, and the Mississippi River was irradiated in Operation: Water Snake, a move by the GKR designed to split the United States in half. Kim Jong-un calls this recently unified country "The New America." As of 2027, the United States has become a bleak country under the occupation of the Greater Korean Republic: American citizens were prisoners in their own states. Any who attempted to oppose the KPA were executed, or put into labour camps. Despite this, there were those who resisted, and formed the American Resistance, utilizing everything from decades-old military weapons to drone technology to fight against the Korean People's Army. In 2027, United States Armed Forces regrouped and planned a major offensive on GKR-held San Francisco that would tip the scales of the battle in the U.S.'s favor. The Resistance played an integral part in helping the planned assault by capturing air fuel from the Koreans to be used for refueling American aircraft during the battle. Both U.S. forces and the Resistance launched an assault on the Golden Gate Bridge. After American forces barely broke through the KPA's line of defense, KPA reinforcements arrived on the other side of the bridge. Unable to get air support, Resistance member Connor Morgan signaled the air force with a flare to marked their targets and destroyed the enemy reinforcements at the bridge at the cost of his life. Thereafter, the Americans' offensive came out with success and proved to be a turning point in America's guerrilla war with American resistance cells and U.S. military forces rising against the Korean Occupation, as well as leading to an emergency call from the European Union to aid the United States. Trivia *Due to the war and possibly the economic state of the country, the United States is a vaslty different place in 2027. In the level Freedom, a map of the United States of America can be found in one of the Oasis houses, showing the drastic changes the country has gone through. In the occupied area Oregon and Washington state are now the Federation of Oregon and Federation of Washington. Video:Homefront - America, Rough, Tough, and Alone|A Pro-American Video from 2021 Category:Countries Category:Locations